The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, an interspecific hybrid botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch×Euphorbia cornastra, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonpripapcom’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch×Euphorbia cornastra ‘Bonpripicom’, disclosed in U.S. plant application Ser. No. 12/387,562. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Bonpripicom’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in January, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since February, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.